


Indignity

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this ficlet in answer to a kinkmeme  http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=8041059#cmt8041059</p>
<p>Alana says Hannibal's biggest fear is indignity, and gives a hint of what she can do to him in punishment that will play to that fear.  The rest of the request is at the link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indignity

"Will Graham is in the hospital," said Alana as she stood in front of the glass wall of Hannibal's cell.

"He is?" Hannibal walked towards the glass wall and stood in front of her. 

Alana looked at the expression on Hannibal's face. He genuinely looked surprised and distressed, but who knew what he really felt. "Yes. I warned you and now I'm going to punish you."

"How is he?"

"You don't deserve that information," she said. "You also don't deserve your books, your drawing material and as I told you, I'm taking away your toilet."

"I suppose," said Hannibal. "I will have to make due with a chamber pot."

Alana smiled. "Try again. You're wearing a diaper. And that's going to be the only thing you wear."

"I see," said Hannibal, looking unflappable.

"No more wine, no more fancy food. All you're going to be eating is nutriloaf," she said, referring to a cold loaf that was both bad tasting and extremely bland but had all the needed nutrients and calories needed to stay alive. It had already been the basis of several court cases by prisoners who called it cruel and unusual punishment.

Hannibal closed his eyes but did not react.

"Also, no more writing to journals and no more letters. All communications between you and your lawyer will have to be done in person after that bullshit you pulled. As for conversation, you will have to do with either Dr. Chilton or me." Alana considered Jack to be persona non grata and she had no desire to see another Will or Miriam to be served up for Hannibal's mental consumption.

"Anything else?" said Hannibal.

"All showering will be done from a distance by one of the orderlies who will use a hose. Everyday you will submit to a cavity search, anal and oral. You try to bite or attack them, I have allowed the orderlies to use a cattle prod on you. I know you know how effective those things are.  
***  
Hannibal was surprised to see a newspaper on his table, only to be disappointed it was Freddie Lounds' tabloid. He was disgusted when he learned that there was a slanderous story about how his mental faculties had slipped to the point that he could no longer use a toilet but had to be diapered like a little baby. "That was low even for you, Alana," said Hannibal as she watched him from in front of the glass wall.

"I'll thank you to call me Dr. Bloom. I feel that would be best."

"Another privilege lost. Why did you collude with Ms. Lounds for this?"

"Because I know how much you like the idea of being seen as the mastermind of serial killers. This will keep other Red Dragons from contacting you if they think of you as someone who has nothing to offer them, a doddering old fool."

"You know I'm not one," said Hannibal.

"You're the one wearing a diaper in a cell, alone."

***  
"Hannibal."

In a straight jacket and in his mask, Hannibal opened his eyes to see Alana hold an envelope in her hand. He noticed that the handwriting on the envelope was Will's and that there was a postmark that was recent. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, it is," said Alana.

"Put it in the drawer."

"No. I don't have to give you correspondence if I think the writer will suffer grave consequences if you read it. I also happen to think that you don't deserve it."

"Then why are you telling me you have it?"

"Because I know two things about you if I know anything about you. You are a curious bastard and . . ."

"And . . ."

"You are still obsessed with Will Graham."

"What is it that you want?"

Alana took a cigarette lighter out of her pocket. "Mostly, I just want to burn it in front of you. And just so you know, I am never ever going to allow him to come here no matter how many people the next serial killer goes through." The flint of the lighter created a spark and an orange flame turned the white paper black. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Nutriloaf is a real thing. It's not just boring, it's actively bad tasting. https://youtu.be/1bei7vlf56w
> 
> I didn't dare put Alana's genitals anywhere near Hannibal's hands and mouth considering that he'll do crap just because like slurping one of Chilton's lips just because . . . so no lips either near his hands or mouth. But mind games, I can so see her keep burning every single letter from Will and answering any phone call in front of Hannibal and claiming Hannibal has no interest in talking to him.


End file.
